


Visions

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [76]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Visions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki assumes it's a curse. Why else would he be having visions of Stark?





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephira/gifts).



> I received a prompt from **sephira** a while a go and while it had a concept that could be a much larger story, somehow, it only ended up being small. Erm, sorry? I hope you like what I did with the concept!

The visions started after a battle with a witch.

After saving the universe the so called ‘Revengers’ were often a target for the villainous and plain insane. Loki would have probably left his brother to his heroics if he didn’t find himself oddly fond of both Banner and Stark.

Loki found himself with _friends_ , and for the first time in centuries, he felt like he was not only welcomed for his talents, but respected. 

It was why, during the battle, he had saved Stark’s life. He would not let one of the few people he cared for come to harm. He had sustained minor injuries but nothing that should account for these _visions_.

It was him and Stark, together. _Lovers_. They were holding hands, smiling and whispering words of commitment and love.

The images didn’t come all at once. They would appear when he brushed Stark in the corridor. When he touched a tool of the man’s or picked up a spell book. They were sudden and could be a single flash or last for long moments.

It was disconcerting, and he could only imagine they were some by-product of the battle. An unfinished curse, perhaps? It was clearly some form of mental manipulation which was not functioning properly.

He informed the Revengers of the suspected curse, but dismissed their worries. He would perform a cleansing spell and discover what was happening and remove the cause.

The spell was complex, but something Loki had made a point to master after his brush with the Mad Titan. Never again would he find himself corrupted by mental manipulation. 

He centred himself, calmed his mind and dove into the very depths of his core. It was a field of flowers and a mixture of Alfheim and Asgard. A place of calmness and peace. He should have been alone, but he sucked in a shocked breath at the person he found.

Frigga was tending to the flowers. She didn’t look at him as she said, “I knew it would not take you long to arrive here.”

“Mother,” Loki whispered.

She raised her eyes and the unnatural glow that infused them and her skin made him know she was nothing but energy. He still stepped forward and took her hands before pulling her into a hug. He closed his eyes as he embraced her.

“My son,” Frigga whispered. “I am glad to see you finding your place at last.”

He didn’t wish to pull back, but he made himself do so. “Why are you here?”

She smiled softly and raised her hand to touch his cheek. “I knew my time was nearing, but I knew you were not ready. I have watched you and finally, you have become worthy.”

“Become worthy of what?” Loki frowned. “This curse, what-”

“It is not a curse,” she interrupted with soft admonishment. “The gift of foresight was mine to pass along, and I have chosen to give it to you.”

Loki’s eyes widened. He had known the gift would pass to someone, but he always assumed one of Frigga’s many magic students, never _him_.

“Use it wisely, my son,” Frigga told him. She took his face in her hands. “Use it to find your happiness.” She pulled him down so she could kiss his forehead. “I am so very proud of you.”

Loki closed his eyes, his throat closing up with emotions. He felt Frigga’s energy dissipate into a shimmer of gold that left his mind and faded into space and time.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in his chambers on the Revengers ship, tears glistening on his cheeks. He brought up his hands and began to wipe them away only to freeze as he realised the importance of what he had just learnt.

His visions had seen him in love with Tony Stark.

He stared at the burnt out candles in front of him, feeling as if a breeze could knock him over. There was only one thing that could sum everything up.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, **sephira** you asked for Loki gaining visions that he don't know are visions and Loki going and seeing the Norns to ask what was up with this curse but I have nooooo idea how to write them, so you get Frigga instead and it being a gift of foresight. ^^;;; Hopefully you don't mind the changes.
> 
> Also, I'm playing fast and loose with how "godly gifts" are bestowed here. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE. I just had fun making Loki gain a new power and going "oh shit" at what it all means XP


End file.
